Daisy and the Chickens
Daisy and the Chickens is the twenty-second episode of the first season. Plot One day, Percy was complaining about Daisy to Toby. "Daisy is just a crosspatch! She always leaves the milk behind while we do the real work!" Toby sighed; he understood what Percy meant, but he said nothing; he could hear the purr of a Diesel engine rolling up to the shed. As Toby had expected, it was Daisy. Percy groaned. "Hmph! You stupid engines always complain! Well, hear me out green catipillar... I'm highly sprung and right up-to-date. I wouldn't mind working here except that your controller expects me ''to pull ''goods trains. Ugh, the thought of it!" Toby groaned. "Daisy, we've had this talk already: goods are just as important as passengers." Daisy fumed. "Yeah, right! An old box telling me what to do? Huh!" Percy snorted and puffed away. Daisy hummed to herself as she roared into Ffarquhar. Daisy was looking forward to pulling passengers. "At least passengers don't shout about like trucks." she muttered just as Emily arrived with her coaches. "Hello, Daisy. What's wrong?" Daisy sighed. "You're the only steam engine I can bear on this on island. Everybody else is just stupid and annoying!" Emily rolled her eyes. "Steam engines and Diesels are equals." "Perhaps, but those engines needs to learn manners!" huffed Daisy. Emily decided not to argue with her and puffed on the turntable to turn around. The passengers boarded Daisy and sat in their seats. Daisy waited for the guard's whistle, but it didn't blow. "Is something wrong?" she asked, "I should be going by now." "We've got to wait for some special cargo." replied the driver. Daisy's face fell. "Cargo?" Just then, Percy shunted a van and a brakevan behind Daisy and a shunter was coupling them up. She heard bawks from the van and fumed. "Seriously? I'd rather pull milk than these foul-smelling birds that lay eggs! What do I even need to take this for?" "Everybody else on the branch line is busy," replied the stationmaster, "So you have to do it." Daisy was so cross that she refused to start. "No! I won't pull chickens!" "Are you to chicken ''to do so?" joked the driver. "Ugh!" Suddenly, an idea came to her. "But I can't pull these! I'll catch the bird flu!" Daisy's driver stared, then he laughed. "Engines can't get sick, Daisy! At least, not from viruses! Now, come on. We don't want to make our passengers late, do we?" Daisy said nothing and heard a guard's whistle. She had to take the chickens after all. Daisy swallowed her pride and pulled the chickens to market. Luckily, nobody saw her do it. When she delivered the passengers, and took the chickens to the market, she rolled into her shed for the night. Unfortunately for Daisy, Toby puffed in and laughed at Daisy. "I don't believe you, Daisy! Saying you'll get sick from the bird flu?" He had heard about the excuse from the stationmaster. "You'll need a better excuse than that! Heck, you fitter excuse was better than this." Toby said. Daisy frowned and fell into silence. She was very embarrassed. Toby just chuckled and went off to tell Percy the news. Characters *Percy *Toby *Emily *Daisy *Farmer McColl ''(mentioned) Gallery DaisyandtheChickens1.png DaisyandtheChickens2.png DaisyandtheChickens3.png DaisyandtheChickens5.png DaisyandtheChickens6.png DaisyandtheChickens7.jpg DaisyandtheChickens8.jpg DaisyandtheChickens9.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes